


Feeling?

by insomniazcandyz



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SinB is briefly mentioned, Useless Lesbians, dahyun has gay friends and is gay herself, eboy dahyun is best dahyun, theyre cute together, useless? lesbians hotel? trivago, wrote this while listening to day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniazcandyz/pseuds/insomniazcandyz
Summary: Dahyun sees lifeless things with no meaning and purpose.But what if she meets someone who unintentionally gave her life new colours and not just Gray and Black.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by anon. Hope you like it!
> 
> Follow my twitter for my rants lol - @insomniazcandyz

Kim Dahyun, Your typical- No. Not typical, in fact she’s just the same as the rest of the students in University: Dead inside, tired of all the useless work that was givento them that does not, in any way - relate to their career courses, nothing special really.

She’s best friends with two girls next door, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung.

Dahyun only talks when needed, nonetheless ignores you if you’re talking nonsense or just wasting her time. She’s cold to other people but not  That  cold like she sends people death glares and they get scared of her. She isn’t called an ‘Ice Princess’ Or all of that cliche crap. Nothing like that, she just looks so dull and lost all the time that people give her space and entertain her when they feel like it. 

But she is also an entertainer herself, she makes her close friends laugh all the time, because she’s generally just being herself.

She’s open to them and only them. 

Dahyun has her legs up in her desk, relaxing and listening to music through her airpods. (wow so rich queen)

“Did you hear? There’ll be a new student in our class!” One of the girls, Naeun who’s beside her squeals in excitement.

“She should be my friend” The other replied.

“Man.. I hope she’s cute” Jungwoo, from the opposite side of the class whispered to his friends.

_ Just going for the looks and not the personality I see... _

_ What’s new. Tsk.  
_

Dahyun smirks to herself, not impressed by anyone in her class. They all sound so noisy to her. So useless, why the need to gossip? Just focus on your damn assignment that’s totally not due by an hour. Totally..

A teacher comes in and interrupts everyone’s conversations. He glares at the kids, the students quickly sat down and paid attention to what he had to say.

“This is your new classmate” He gestured his hand to let the person in.

The talk of the ‘town’ enters the class or the new kid whatever. Dahyun was still looking down on her desk, not caring at all then just decided to look up and see the new student.

“Hello..I’m Lee Gahyeon. Please take care of me” The girl shyly smiles at everyone and bows politely.

Everyone starts gossiping around them and Dahyun stopped doing whatever she was doing. She quietly takes out one of her airpods and takes a moment to look at the person currently presented infront,

She admired the girl’s cute smile but then it closed, it was quickly plastered with worried face, maybe because of the gossip that she’s seeing right now. She then locks eyes with Dahyun.

Dahyun didn’t notice she was checking her out, right when she locked eyes with Gahyeon, she swiftly shifted her gaze and tried to find something to distract her- desperately. Cause god she didn’t want to leave a bad impression of her to Gahyeon.

Gahyeon sat down a few seats away Dahyun, they were in the same row. Just blocked by three girls who Dahyun seriously didn’t want to have any part of what they do.

She glanced at Gahyeon, curiously. The girl looked like she was doing fine, she smiled as people said ‘hi’ to her and welcomed her.

Gahyeon felt someone looking at her as she turns to face who it was. Sharp eyes glued onto her then quickly averted.

That’s the second time the same girl has looked at Gahyeon. 

Gahyeon giggles, she found the girl cute. But she was mainly curious on what she does, she looked mean but she could sense the softness in the stare.

_Maybe I should be friends with her._ Gahyeon thought

—

The bell rings and the subject teacher ends their session. It is now lunch and Dahyun cannot goddamn wait to leave. She has been suffering from thinking about the new kid for almost 2 hours. Gahyeon? Was it? Yeah...

_ Why do I even care? She isn’t my business to deal with. I don’t even know her. _

Dahyun grumbles and starts packing her things. She slings her bag over and heads toward the door.

But guess what fate comes in because of plot purposes so Dahyun curses to herself by feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see- Gahyeon? 

She froze.

_ Ok why the hell am I nervous. _

“I-I’m Kim Dahyun” Dahyun unintentionally introduces herself first. Freeing her hand from her pocket and waiting for the girl to shake it. Gahyeon looks at her, amused but lets out a small laugh anyway.

“Gahyeon” She sends a shy smile and accepts the handshake.

“I’m new around here so..”

“I...I can show you around campus” Dahyun doesn’t let go of Gahyeon and just stared at her, starstruck.

“Oh thank you so much”

“It’s..No problem” Dahyun noticed that the girl looks even more prettier up close, and damn those pouty lips are so- so kissable...

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung loudly come in by the doors.

“Dahyun~~ The cafeteria has your favorite Strawberry milk today~” Chaeyoung laughs while she has her hands behind her head, relaxed at the atmosphere.

“Yeah also Eunbi-Unnie said th-“ Tzuyu paused and looked towards Dahyun.

“Who’s that?” Chaeyoung asked quietly.

“Don’t know, but Dahyun-Unnie looks stiff like a brick” Tzuyu remarked.

“Are those your friends?” Gahyeon shyly asked.

Dahyun didn’t respond and still stared at Gahyeon.

“Oh yeah we are, I’m Chaeyoung” Chaeyoung answers for her.

“Dubu? Hello? Are you staring off to space or something?” Chaeyoung waves her hand in front of Dahyun while Tzuyu introduces herself to Gahyeon.

“Sorry for our chaotic gay-“ 

“Ah! Yes! I’m good!” Dahyun fake laughed and glares at Tzuyu.

“Anyways.. We’ll be heading to lunch, wanna come?” Dahyun said, confidence back on track.

Gahyeon beams towards Dahyun.

“Really? Of course!” She put on her biggest smile she has shown today.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung looked at each other, surprised. Dahyun never really invited anyone in their group to eat lunch. Well she doesn’t mind the other six girls with them, but the new kid? This is something new.

They shrug off the thought, not minding to have someone new around, plus it’s a good change.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung head out first, racing who could get the last milk bread, leaving Gahyeon and Dahyun behind. 

What is this feeling? It makes her sick in the inside but it also feels fluttering, and giddy.

“Thank you so much. You’re my first friend here” Gahyeon lightly laughed, holding Dahyun’s hands softly and carefully.

Dahyun felt heat rise up her cheeks from the sudden contact and looked down, smiling.

_ First friend. _

She then takes one of her hands away from Gahyeon’s grasp and scratches the back of her head

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s no problem really- I just didn’t wanna come out rude to you.. Seeing that I stared at you a lot today. I promise! I’m not some pedo or something I just-..Yeah..”

Gahyeon gives her a comforting smile and Dahyun returns the favor.

It’s like her world suddenly had colour. Like Gahyeon was meant to be with her.

She now has a purpose in life, to make Gahyeon happy,

She doesn’t want to see Gahyeon sad, like ever. She already saw the worried look on her face and wanted to replace it with an gentle smile. The girl needs love and care. She can feel it and she’ll do her best to give her those things.

“Maybe after this I’ll show you a secret area of the school that I sometimes go to” Dahyun excitedly beams.

Dahyun still doesn’t know what the ‘feeling’ is, but she knows it’s beautiful. A Beautiful Feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you can use your amazing brain to think of the next part. Let your imagination go wild~
> 
> Not that kind of wild. I meant innocent wild. Okay? Okay.


End file.
